This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Users of the beam lines 7-1, 9-1, 9-2, 11-1 and 12-2 receive an orientation in the use of the beam line instrumentation and detector systems (ADSC Quantum-315, Rayonix MAR-325 and a Dectris PILATUS 6M PAD) for macromolecular crystallography data collection and data processing. In addition, all documentation has been put on the web for local and remote Internet access. Many user groups also request crystallography support for their experiment and staff members provide help in methodology and data collection strategies. Staff members often work one on one with scientists using the data reduction software (DENZO, MOSFLM, and HKL2000). Specific training on using the Stanford Auto-mounting System (SAM) is also provided.